The invention relates to a device for dispensing a fluid comprising a container with a base, a plurality of side walls connecting thereto and an upper wall, which container has at least two closable outlet openings arranged substantially on oppositely located sides of the container, wherein an applicator is placeable in one of the openings and the other opening has a protruding needle-like dispensing member. Such a dispensing device is known from WO-A-89 07053 and serves for instance to hold and dispense a correction fluid.
This known dispensing device, which is shown in FIG. 3 of said document, has in its base an outlet in which a brush is placed and on its upper side an outlet with a pen-point. The outlet in the base is herein closed by a relatively large flat cap from which the brush protrudes on the inside and of which the flat outer side functions as a support surface for the dispensing device as a whole. In contrast to conventional dispensing devices for correction fluid, which are generally only provided with a single outlet in which is placed a brush fixed to a cap, this device has the advantage that it can be used in a number of ways. For correction of larger errors use can thus be made of the brush, with which a relatively large quantity of correction fluid can be applied in one operation, while for correction of smaller errors the correction fluid can be dispensed precisely by means of the pen-point. With use of this device the chance of leakage is herein relatively small, because when the pen-point is used the other outlet located opposite will be situated above the level of the fluid present in the container.
The known device does however have the drawback that there is a relatively great danger of the brush drying out. This is because the dispensing device, when not in use, is placed on the cap from which the brush protrudes upward. This has the result that, when the level of the correction fluid in the container falls, the brush will gradually protrude above the level of the fluid and will thereby dry out. With such a dried-up brush the correction fluid cannot be applied accurately.
In addition, this dispensing device has the drawback that the container cannot be put down when the brush is being used because the opening closed off by the cap with brush is situated in the base of the container. The container will therefore have to be held every time it is used, which may prove extremely awkward.
From DE-C-3044223 is likewise known a dispensing device of the above described type. In this known dispensing device the cap having the brush therein is also arranged on the underside of the container. However, in view of the proportions, the cap is herein evidently not intended to function as support surface for the device, and it would therefore seem that this device, which is substantially cylindrical, is intended to be put down in the manner of a normal pen. This entails in practice that the dispensing device will have to be put away in a pen tray. It is further also the case for this device that it must be held when the brush is being used.